


Sports Day

by FallenQueen2



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Day 7, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Namichu sports day, Sports, Takeshi is Takeshi, Tsuna is a badass, Writer's Month 2019, chrome is adorable, hayato has calmed down, mentioned ensemble Namimori cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer’s Month Day 7Word Prompt: SportsFandom: Katekyo Hitman RebornPairing: Vongola 10th Gen, ensemble Namimori cast





	Sports Day

“This is stupid, why are we still forced to this idiotic Sports Day crap?” Hayato huffed as he flicked some ash off of the end of his cigarette as he glared down at the field where some of the students were setting up for Sports day later that afternoon. 

“Don’t say that in front of Hibari or he’ll bite you to death,” Takashi said cheerfully as he snagged a piece of sushi from the giant bento box his father had packed for him and the others to share. 

“Tch, let him try.” Hayato huffed as he inhaled deeply before letting it trail out of his nose as he twisted and leaned against the fence that surrounded the roof. 

“I’ve never done a sports day, is it fun?” Chrome asked Tsuna quietly as they ate, watching Hayato and Takashi bicker. 

“It’s about teamwork, but with those in your class. It’s not as bad as Reborn’s training, but still really annoying.” Tsuna huffed thinking back to the last Sport’s day and how much of a disaster it had become thanks to Reborn. 

“Oh,” Chrome looked down at her plate with a small frown and Tsuna’s eyes widened.

“This time I think it will be fun though!” Tsuna waved his chopsticks around making Chrome peer up at him. 

“Right guys?” Tsuna turned to the other two for help. 

“Totally! If we go all out and give it our best!” Takashi gave Chrome thumbs up while Hayato huffed and looked away making Chrome giggle at their usual reactions. 

“Well, we can’t exactly give it our best…” Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about it and just saw a destroyed school in his mind. 

“What if you did though?” Reborn popped up from a tile on the floor of the roof, he was a full year older than his old baby form, but he still managed to squeeze into those tiny spaces and stalk Tsuna.

“I rather not have Hibari try and bite me to death, thank you but no.” Tsuna was still a bit sore from the last time he had been roped into sparing with his Cloud. 

“I’ve already cleared it with Hibari, go all out for Sports Day or face my wrath,” Reborn said cheerfully before disappearing again.

“Well if the kid says so!” Takashi laughed cheerfully as Tsuna dropped his face against the tops of his knees while moaning. Chrome was giggling as she patted Tsuna’s fluffy hair while Hayato clenched his fists and got a glint in his eyes as ideas began to run through his mind.

~~/~~

“I still can’t believe we’re doing this,” Tsuna muttered as he stood awkwardly on his team’s side of the soccer field, shifting awkwardly in his gym clothes as family and friends of the class playing were scattered over the grassy hills overlooking the court. 

“Don’t mess this up for us Dame-Tsuna.” One of the nearby students hissed while Takashi cheerfully waved up at their friends and his dad up on the hill. 

“I can not believe this,” Tsuna muttered as Hayato looked like he was wallowing in desperate at being on the team opposite of Tsuna. Chrome was standing with Hana and Kyoko with the other girls on the side of the field, to watch the game and to wait their turn. She waved shyly at Tsuna and Kyoko gave him thumbs up while Hana narrowed her eyes at him. Tsuna just laughed nervously as the whistle was blown and the game started. 

Tsuna will admit he was glad he had the reputation of being a Dame. No one paid him any attention, Takashi as per usual was the star for his side of the team and Hayato had broken out of his depression and instead took joy in taking Takashi on headfirst. 

Tsuna was happy to spend the game just jogging up and down the field and pretending he didn’t hear his family cheering obscenely loud off to the side each time he and the others made their way past them. 

So Tsuna was rather surprised when Takashi twisted his body on the field and shouted out his name and kicked the ball at him at full tilt. Tsuna watched as the others in his class stopped to watch him get hit in the face by the high speeding ball or just scream and duck to avoid it. Instead, Tsuna found himself focusing on Takashi and Hayato’s faces, each one full of easy confidence that Tsuna will make the goal. 

Tsuna swore he felt his Sky flames flicker in reply to the confidence from his Rain and Storm and he set his face firmly. He tensed his legs and sprung up in the air, flipping his body until his foot came in contact with the ball and slammed it into the other team’s net before gracefully landing on the ground in a crouch knowing full well that he made the winning goal.

The silence that came from his class at the way Tsuna made that goal broke by his Guardians and his family upon the hill screaming in triumphant. Tsuna turned to the side to see the ball was still spinning and slightly smoking as it broke a few of the string of the net and the goalie sitting on his rear end and staring at the ball in amazement. 

“Yes! That’s Tsuna for you!” Takashi cheered as he grabbed Tsuna in a hug, spinning him around while their team and Hayato cheered in victory. Tsuna smiled as his team surrounded him in amazement and realized maybe showing some of his skills in an everyday setting wasn’t the worst idea, not that he would ever tell Reborn that.


End file.
